battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 04
The fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Yukimura faces off against Souun, who uses deck destruction. Summary Featured Card The SengokuDragon Souldragon Matches Yukimura vs. Souun Turn 1 (Souun) -Souun summons The Blueseas Douji at level 1. Turn 2 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons 2 War Lizard at level 1. -Yukimura attacks with War Lizard, Souun blocks with The Blueseas Douji, War Lizard is destroyed. -Yukimura attacjs with War Lizard, Souun takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 3 (Souun) -Souun summons The BlueSeas Douji at level 2, Souun brings the other Blue Seas Douji to level 2. -Souun attacks with The BlueSeas Douji, with its effect when attacking, it has crush and 2 cards are discarded from Yukimura's deck, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Yukimiura) -Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at level 2, placing soul core on it. Turn 5 (Souun) -Souun deploys The Thousand Space Kannon Temple at level 2, placing soul core on one of the BlueSeas Douji. -Souun attacks with the BlueSeas Douji with soul core on it, with its effect when attacking, 2 cards are discarded from Yukimura's deck. With The Thousand Space Kannon Temple's level 2 effect, because a spirit with soul core discarded the opponent's deck, 5 more cards are discarded from Yukimura's deck. Yukimura takes a life, 3 lifes remain. Turn 6 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Samurai Dragon at level 2, still placing soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Samurai-Dragon, in flash timing, Yukimura activates Samurai-Dragon's awaken effect, Yukimura moves soul core from Jinraidragon to Samurai-Dragon, bringing Samurai-Dragon to level 3, with Samurai-Dragon's effect, because soul core was moved, Samurai-Dragon adds 5000BP and is refreshed, Souun takes a life, 3 lifes remain. -Yukimura attacks with Samurai-Dragon, Souun takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 7 (Souun) -Souun summons the Blue Seas Wisdomking at level 2, placing soul core on it, bringing both the BlueSeas Douji down to level 1. -Souun attacks with the Blue Seas Wisdomking, with its effect when attacking, 7 cards are discarded from Yukimura's deck. With the Thousand Space Kannon Temple's effect, 5 more cards are discarded from Yukimura's deck. Souun activates The Blue Seas Wisdomking's level 2 effect when attacking, Souun moves soul core from The Blue Seas Wisdomking to the trash, bringing it down to level 1, and 7 more cards are discarded from Yukimura's deck, Yukimura takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 8 -Yukimura brings Samurai-Dragon down to level 1, Yukimura summons the SengokuDragon SoulDragon at level 3, placing soul core on it. -Yukimura attacks with SengokuDragon SoulDragon, with its effect when attacking, Yukimura moves soul core from SengokuDragon SoulDragon to the trash, bringing it down to level 2, but it activates Consecutive Blade. Souun blocks with the 2 BlueSeas Douji, both the BlueSeasDouji are destroyed. Yukimura activates SengokuDragon SoulDragon's level 2 effect, for each spirit destroyed, 1 core is moved from the opponent's life to their reserve, SengokuDragon SoulDragon takes Souun's last 2 lifes. Winner: Yukimura Cards Used Red Blue Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Souun Gunjou- Kei Shindou *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Blue Battler A- Yūichi Karasuma *Blue Battler B- Toshiki Kurosawa *Blue Battler C- Yoshinori Sonobe *Spectator A- Mutsumi Tamura *Spectator B- Yurika Aizawa *Spectator C- Naomi Ōzora *Narrator- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Yasuhiro Tanabe *Animation Director- Tomoshige Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Burning Soul